Percy Jackson & Harry Potter's Second War PART 1
by percabeth53
Summary: What happens when the two powerful worlds collide? Will they hate each other or become friends? How will they join forces to defeat their sworn enemies? My summary sucks, but I promise the story is much better. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, so plz dont be mean! :) Wait, actually, me and my friends wrote it together, so yea. Please read it and review and tell me what ya think. Thanks! :) Oh, and please read the prologue before you read Chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Percy Jackson ****_or_**** Harry Potter, Rick and J.K does!**

* * *

**~Percy Jackson & Harry Potter's Second War PART 1~**

**Prologue**

The moon shone brightly, and the Hogwarts grounds were empty. The tomb of Albus Dumbledore was pale against the darkness, and there was silence.

The inside of Hogwarts castle, however, was a different story altogether.

The hallway was dark. All of the classrooms were lined up on the left and right. Professor McGonagall was walking down the corridor, waving her wand toward each of the rooms in turn, muttering 'Nox' and each light went out.

The professor made her way to the – underneath the staircase that ascended up to the North Tower,( also known as the Divination Tower), where, as usual, she could hear the wind and the trees beating up against the windows, for the teacher who taught up there, Professor Trelawney, refused to open the windows even when it was over 100 degrees. In Professor McGonagall's opinion, she was a complete lunatic. Still, she'd felt bad for her when she got sacked, and then again after the war, with so many casualties left behind. Now, it was back to stage one.

The transfiguration teacher had just turned her back on the stairwell when she noticed something odd. The whole corridor was filled with talking portraits (as usual), but every single one of them, instead of being asleep or trying to act asleep, was awake, whispering into each other's ears. The last time something like this had happened, it had been the war with Voldemort, and all the pictures had been arming themselves with weapons, trying desperately to kill Death Eaters, but failing and only swatting at air, waving torches helplessly, looking like madmen who were chasing a flock of chickens that had escaped.

As soon as she turned towards them, they subdued their talk, and looked in different directions, scratching their heads and yawning, trying to make it seem like they had just awoken. One man, however, must have problems in processing things fast (he happened to be Oliver the Oblivious, for he kept tapping his neighbor, and pointing up the staircase).

Minerva McGonagall looked sideways at the pictures, (who were now trying to snore to show that they were asleep), and then slowly started to climb the stairwell, noticing the deep gouges in the wood from the aftereffects of the battle.

Her feet touched the last step, and fingers trembling, she pushed the door open. With the creaks of the door, it parted, and she stepped inside.

Immediately, the smoke and the fumes that were inside covered her eyesight and she tried in vain to catch sight of a figure. But the only image she saw were rows and rows of crystal balls. Hesitantly, she took another step, and blinking her eyes, she scanned the room. At the corner of the room, there was a hunched figure, moaning in agony. The next thing Minerva knew, she was running towards Professor Sibyll Trelawney and spinning her around. What she saw made her back up and stumble over one of the crystal walls she had knocked over in her rush.

Sibyll's eyes were glowing green, and green mist was swirling around her. And out of her mouth came the weirdest words:

_Two separate worlds will come together,_

_'To re - heal the once bloodshed world better._

_Three and the wise one's army shall destroy the once-dead,_

_While seven shall perish the ancient immortal's head._

_However, chaos shall come once again,_

_To be saved by the cursed wand and pen.'_

Her eyes turned back to the normal color, the mist dissipated, and she promptly fainted.

The sun was rising over the camp when the wind started blowing furiously, and something strange occurred. Chiron was wheeling out of the Big House, (checking to see whether there were any campers awake, for his horse tail was in curlers) with the sun's light shining on him. He bent down to get out of the wheelchair form, and into centaur form when the light darkened. Thinking that Artemis had gotten mad at Apollo, and covered the sun with the moon, he looked up to see a bunch of curly red hair and glowing serpent green eyes staring back at him.

It was the oracle at camp; Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

She had become the oracle at camp only recently, but she'd already helped the campers with their prophecies, destinies, and quests. On the occasional occasion, when she wasn't spewing prophecies, she was a normal teenager who fought for the wild and loved to draw. Now wasn't one of those times.

Her mouth was slightly agape, and the words were flowing steadily from her mouth:

_Two separate worlds will come together,_

_To reheal the once bloodshed world better._

_Three and the wise one's army shall destroy the once-dead,_

_While seven shall perish the ancient immortal's head._

_However, chaos shall come once again,_

_To be saved by the cursed wand and pen._

Chiron steadied her as she fell, and deposited her in the infirmary, dodging Will Solace's questions, and hurried back into the Big House. The moment he sat down (or tried to, being a centaur), an Iris-Message appeared. A face of another centaur appeared.

"Chiron!" The image wasn't steady, but he could see the face of his old centaur friend, Firenze.

"Oh, hello! Firenze, am I right? I assume you contacted me about the prophecy?"Firenze's mouth gaped open. "You…how did you know?"

"I tend to know these things, considering the fact that you called me right after my oracle relayed the… message to me."

"So, you know…?"

"Yes."

"And…are you sending your campers to Hogwarts?"

"That will be a matter between my camp director and me."

"Should I inform Professor McGonagall all of your arrival?"

"Yes, that will do."

Firenze nodded, and passes his hands (hooves) over the Iris message, and Chiron was left staring at a wall covered with pictures of demigods who had survived quests. Would they survive this one?

Firenze was galloping in his rush to find the Headmistress' office. He paused, panting, at the door, and gave the password to the gargoyle (Lemon Drop, to honor Dumbledore), and it parted to let him in. Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk legs crossed, and was staring at Dumbledore's picture on the wall, which was asleep. Her cat form seemed to be half in action, for her features at the moment seemed cat-like.

She looked up when she saw Firenze. He was out of breath.

"I…told…the…them. And…he…he's…coming." Minerva was in confusion.

"Told…who? Wait... you don't mean…"

Her face went slack. "You, Firenze, after I placed trust in you and confided in you, told somebody else about this matter?! Why in Merlin's beard would you ever do that?" She was really angry now, her face was turning red.

"Please, Headmistress, I have not betrayed your trust. I am an honorable centaur." He drew himself up to full height (which was not a lot, considering the fact that he was pretty short, even for centaur standards.).

"I told another fellow centaur, whose name is Chiron. He has received the same prophecy as you."

Minerva's eyes were wide. "Does he understand it? Does he know what it means?"

The corners of Firenze's mouth were lifting into a rare smile. "He does, and he has promised to send some of his campers here to Hogwarts. He believes that they will be part of fulfilling the prophecy."

"Campers? Who are they?"

"They are not any ordinary campers at a random summer camp. These kids have been trained in the martial arts, as you would call it. They practice sword-fighting, archery, wrestling, racing, and have already undertaken many dangerous quests and have successfully won a war against Kronos, the Titan Lord in Greek Mythology. He is said to be more powerful than Voldemort."

The Headmistress's expression was priceless. She seemed to be deep in thought; lost in another world. A little cough from Firenze brought her back.

"You say that they follow Greek Mythology? But how…how could we have not known? We are both two powerful worlds. We should have known about their existence."

"Both of our worlds are very well hidden, yet Dumbledore knew Chiron very well. In fact, they have met each other quite a lot of times in the past. And now he is Sending 5 of his campers here, and they are special; they are demigods. One of their parents is one of the gods on Olympus."

This seemed like too much for the elderly professor, but at the last moment, she seemed to get it back together. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she turned once more to Firenze.

"But nobody must know that they are demigods. We will say that they have come from a wizarding school from a different country –"

"America."

"That is fine. For if our two races get to know what the other is, then there will be mass chaos, I can guarantee that."

Firenze nodded. "We should inform the other staff of their arrival."

Professor McGonagall seemed lost in thought once again, but when she snapped out, all she said was, "You may go now. I need some time to think alone."

And so as the tip of the centaur's tail vanished behind the door, the Headmistress had only one thought in mind, "Dark times are coming once again. We must have the courage to fight back."

* * *

**Chapter****1**

- Percy's POV

"Aaah!" I jerked awake as I found a beautiful, gorgeous girl stepped into my cabin. She had golden blonde hair, a nice tan, and stormy gray eyes, yet startling and beautiful. She shrieked as I pulled her in next to me. Wait, did I mention that Annabeth and I are dating officially? "I don't want to wake up," I moaned, "Just give me 10 minutes." Then finally, Annabeth relaxed in my arms. I closed my eyes, not wanting to move.

Then what seemed for, like, 0.00001 second, Annabeth said, "Perce, it's past 10 minutes. We really have to go now. Chiron's going to wonder where we are. And he's going to send someone. Do you really want someone to catch us like this?" I thought about it, and grumbled. "Fine, fine, fine." She smirked and said, "Get changed, Seaweed Brain." So, I dressed into a dark green shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

We stepped out of the door, heading for the Pavilion. Then, someone wolf-whistled as we descended down the staircase. "Shut up.", I muttered. I said bye to Annabeth and quickly kissed her on the cheek as she walked to where her siblings were. I sighed and sat down on the bench beside the Poseidon table. I ordered for a blue cherry coke as plates full of bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, and other foods. I put the bacon and the scrambled eggs on my plate and left to the brazier to sacrifice.

"Dad, thanks so much for helping me and my friends defeat Kronos. And…. You approve of Annabeth right?" I silently prayed. I walked over to my table and started stuffing the food into my mouth. Let me explain. My appetite grew bigger after the war with Kronos. I guess it really tired me out, you know, fighting Hyperion with my water powers, sword-fighting with Kronos and Ethan, flying on blackjack to kill the flying pig. It wasn't that big of a deal, you know. (Note sarcasm) I finished my breakfast and told Annabeth to meet me after breakfast as she smiled at me. It just makes my day to see her smile like that.

Then that happiness ended as a group of people came up to me and clapped me on the back, saying, "That was so AWESOME how you killed Kronos, dude!" I forced a smile, even though I felt like a dead puppy inside.

I'm serious, everyone always announces, "The hero of Olympus, Perseus Jackson!" or "Percy, you saved the world!" and claps me on the back. But, the thing is, when someone does that, it _should _make me proud, but I actually feel really upset. Why? Because _I_ didn't save the world. _I_ didn't defeat Kronos._ I_ didn't kill the flying pig. My friends helped me. _So _many of them died trying to help me. And when people give me compliments like that, I really feel frustrated and guilty. I hope all of them got into Elysium because they helped me saved the world. They're my companions, my friends and family. I'm just really glad that Kronos was defeated because if he wasn't, then, I would explode right this moment. Because so many sacrificed their precious lives to help me kill him and if he's alive and come back to ruin the world again, there was no point dying.

Then that thought reminded me of something. Or should I say some_one_: Jason and Piper. They've gone to a quest, like, 2 months ago, but they still haven't come back yet. I wonder if they're… No, I don't want to think about it. But what if they are? Just then an unfamiliar boy wearing a Greek armor with blonde hair came running towards me.

* * *

**Remember, please review! Here's **

**Me: Hey, Perce, im so sorry, i hav to get writing fanfictions so i can write romantic scenes for you and Annabeth.**

**Percy: Yea, i was a little bit upset bout that, but ya kno, im chill. Dont worry bout it.**

**Annabeth: Yea, you'll get used to it, Christy.**

**Percy: Annabeth, i never saw you so forgiving. I shoulda recorded that and labeled, 'First time, Annabeth forgiving someone'**

**Annabeth: i always forgive people!**

**Percy: No you dont.**

**Annabeth: Yes i do.**

**Percy: You kno what, lets just hug and get over it.**

**Annabeth: Ugh, fine.**

***Hug**

**So that was the end of our Percabeth arguing scene! I promise i'll do this for every chapter. :) Oh, and did I mention that Im Percy's little sister? Well, if I didnt, I apologize. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sup peoples! :) Hope you liked the prologue and chapter 1, and here's chapter 2! And btw sorry about the indenting issue. the stupid computer wont let me indent! Sorry, keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Great Percy Jackson or the-boy-who-lived. Sorry, i put the 'Great' because i liked Percy better than Potter. Sorry, Potter fans!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

-Harry Potter's POV

I was running. In the back of my mind, I was wondering '_Running from what? ' _. But I didn't dwell on it, for I was desperate to run. I knew it wasn't Voldemort chasing me, because my scar didn't hurt. But my instincts told me I had faced this enemy before.

Suddenly, blackness overtook me and I heard a raspy voice, with a foul breath next to my face. The person was speaking to me in riddles and the words sent a chill down my spine – these words weren't just some riddle: It was a prophecy. It was something about two worlds coming together and re-healing something and…..I cried out in frustration, trying to remember the words. I knew they were important, so important that I was stupid to forget them –

Then, Ron jerked me awake. "Harry, wake up! Professor McGonagall called an emergency meeting in the Great Hall. It's for 5, 6, and 7 years only – it's serious, mate!"

Still a bit confused, I shoved my glasses on and shushed Ron. "Slow down, Ron. What's going on?" It had been peaceful for months – what was so urgent? "None of us know – Professor McGonagall didn't even tell Hermione." Even _Hermione_? Now I was TOTALLY confused. I needed to know what in Merlin's name was going on.

As I sprinted down the steps with Ron, I had a feeling that things coming wouldn't be so sunny. And I was right.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Hope it was good! Review please! :)**

**Annabeth: Who's the 'unfamiliar boy wearing a Greek armor with blonde hair'?**

**Percy: I'm not telling. Read the next chapter to find out! :)**

**Me: Yup! Percy is right, Annabeth. Are you curious? Are you, Annabeth, are you, are you? I bet–**

**Annabeth: No, I bet i'll stab you in the face if you don't shut up!**

**Me: Make me!**

*** Annabeth chasing me like a mad bull**

**Percy: Typical Annabeth...**

**Me: Percy, help!**

**Annabeth: Don't you call for Percy, you snob!**

**Me: I am NOT a snob!**

**Annabeth: Yes you ARE!**

*** Annabeth stabs me in the butt**

**Huh. Funny place to stab, Annabeth. I'm dead right now, so I might not be posting chapters for... let me see... NEVER! AHHHHH! THE WORLD'S ENDING! Well it already ended for me, but, whatever! So, I can't post unless Percy begs Hades to bring me to life. Which i think wont happen, right?**

**Percy: Are you kidding? OF COURSE NOT! I WOULD RATHER KISS MRS. O'LEARY THAN BEG HADES!**

**Me: Jeez, man! Chill, okay? Chillax...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I still cant fix the indenting issue. IT'S FRUSTRATING ME! Anyway, read and review guys! :)**

**Disclaimer: Riordan owns Percy and Rowling owns Harry, not me!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

- Annabeth's POV

_I was in a thick fog. It was eerie, for there was nothing around me. For a second, I thought I was alone, but then a shadow appeared but I was too far away to see who it was. I tried moving closer, but I was frozen. Then, I heard a laugh it was a terrible one. It gave me the goose-bumps just listening to it. I felt the sound getting closer and closer to me– _

I snapped awake, panting and sweating. It was the nightmares again! But this time, it was different and more dangerous. I don't know how but I plan to figure it out. I thought back, seeing the dream clearly again. I shivered, as a voice called, "Annabeth! Breakfast!"

I sighed and got up, dressed in the orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, pair of gray skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse. Then, I went to the pavilion to get breakfast, but I realized something was missing. Or should I say some_one. _I sighed once again. _Of course. Percy's still sleeping in his bed. How can I expect him to be awake in this hour? _

I jogged to his cabin, and when I stepped in, I caught Percy screaming. Did he have the same dream as me? Oh, I'll find out later. When he changed into his clothes, we held hands and walked to the pavilion. Someone wolf-whistled, as I heard Percy mutter, "Shut up". I blushed slightly and quickly tried to hide it. _I swear, I'll find out who whistled and gut them._

So, I walked over to where my siblings are as my boyfriend kissed me on the cheek. I smiled to myself and found my siblings smirking at me. I blushed redder and ordered orange juice, just as the plates appeared, full of food. I put the pancakes and the bacon on my plate and got up from my seat to sacrifice my food. I scraped part of my meal and prayed, "Mother, please I love Percy and I know we were meant to be together. Please, please, please approve of our relationship." And finally walked back to the Athena table to eat.

As I was eating, a blur of dark green went past me and the voice that whispered in my ear made my heart skip a beat. "Meet you after breakfast." I smiled at Percy as he walked towards the beach. Then a group of people came up to and congratulated him. I sensed Percy's uneasiness because of the forced smiles he gave to everybody that congratulated him. I knew that it reminded him of his losses and his bad nightmares, not his triumphs. I had gotten to know Seaweed Brain so well, I could read his thoughts. So I finished my breakfast and was about to go to my Seaweed Brain, but Chiron announced, "Senior Meeting in about 2 minutes!" So I ran to look for Seaweed Brain and found him with a boy with blonde hair. He looked about 13, and his eyes were puffy and red-rimmed. I thought I saw him before but I wasn't so sure. Not caring, I ran up to Percy.

His face was pale, his hands shaking, and his eyes wide. "Percy, you okay?" I asked unsurely, "Huh? Yeah, yeah, everything's fine." I hugged him tightly, instantly soothing him. "If you're not comfortable talking about whatever you are shocked about, you can tell me later, ok?" I assured him in a soothing voice. He seemed to calm down a bit, but still shaken up. Then, I just remembered something.

"Hey, Perce. Chiron called for a senior meeting. Ready to go?" He nodded, still looking shocked. Now that worried me. Percy usually gets over things and saves his worry for later. Oh, I'll just ask him after the meeting. So I put my arm around his waist as he hooked his arm around my shoulders.

Everyone was there – Clarisse, Pollux, Leo, Katie, the Stoll brothers, Will, Drew, Rachel, Nico, and Thalia. Oh, did I mention that Thalia quit the Hunters and staying year-round with me and Percy? Well, if I didn't she did.

Everyone turned their heads as Chiron galloped in. "I have very urgent news, everybody! Please listen!" he said breathlessly. Then he took a deep breath and said, "Last night, I heard a chanting sound and went outside to check. What I saw surprised me. It was our oracle, Rachel, chanting. Well, it sounded like a prophecy. I memorized it. She said,

_'Two separate worlds will come together_

_To re - heal the once bloodshed world better._

_Three and the wise one's army shall destroy the once-dead,_

_While seven shall perish the ancient immortal's head._

_However, chaos shall come once again,_

_To be saved by the cursed wand and pen.'_

Everyone froze. I didn't know what to say. But I had a _lot_ of questions racing in my head. _Who will be the 7 and the 3? What does it mean by "bloodshed world"? We saved the world and now it's perfect. The once-dead? Could it be…? No, it can't be! Kronos is gone forever. He disappeared into thin air… If he_ is the once-dead, then who's the ancient immortal? _And what's the "wise's army?" Could it be Athena? No, it doesn't make any sense. Mom doesn't have an army. Could it really be Kronos?_

* * *

**So did you guys like it? Think about it and plz review! And I feel tired today so I dont think I can do the Me/Percy/Annabeth scene. Sorry guys, dont hate me! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Its so weird, the indenting thing is working! I DONT GET IT! Ugh. Why am i so tired? I dont feel like typing it all today, but for the sake of reader like you guys, ill do it. U owe me people! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Percy or Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

- Mysterious Person's POV

A cobra hissed at me, making me annoyed. With a snap of my finger, I put a curse on the irritating creature. Immediately, it went to sleep. It would not be awake for a while – two or three years at the very least?

Anyway, I walked over it, entering the entrance of the cave, where Kronos was slowly rising with another lord. Let's see, was it Boldemart or Moldyfart? Oh wait, I remember! It was Voldemort! Well, it didn't matter – as long as he was powerful. I should've been worried about my safety, but I'm too important to destroy.

Besides, how can a mortal, no matter how strong, kill a god? As I thought of this, an image of Voldemort trying to kill me entered my mind. I smirked at the very thought, just as a growl erupted from the cave. "Don't just stand there, get in here. Now."

Hurriedly, I walked towards the growl. When I reached it, a ghostly shape of a body was in some kind of container that I had a vague idea of what it was. "Yes, my lords?" I replied, addressing the ghostly body. The body was like a mist, almost transparent. The only thing that stood out was the eyes, gold with red veins. It was Kronos and Voldemort, attempting to revive back together in one body.

"When will you bring me the son of Zeus? I need a powerful soul, one I can actually get powers from." Voldemort/Kronos hissed at me impatiently, glaring at me through their petrifying eyes.

"H-he will be here soon, my lords. An-and there will be a girl as well." I stammered, feinting fear to please them. It was the truth. My dear friends are bringing them here right now. The girl? Well, it doesn't matter if she is sacrificed but it is better if she is than they can get powers from her also.

"Steal his soul quickly or I will have yours instead!" Voldemort/Kronos threatened and I bowed, mumbling a small 'Yes, my lords'.

After I have been dismissed, I walked out ofthe cave, and disguised myself into a young girl named Ginny Weasley. I guess Ginny would have to be in nap for a while.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review and btw, PLEASE dont hate me but I feel tired today again so i wont be able to write the scene for me and my best demigod friends. Sorry, guys! Oh, and guess who the Mysterious guys is! Mwahahahhaha! Ull never guess it right! Remember review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Guys! Don't worry, I'm going to write the scenes again, so t****here's no reason to murder me like Annabeth did. Lol :) So here's Chapter 5, hope you enjoy the story! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the jet-black haired hottie or the lightning scarred boy! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

- Percy's POV

The unfamiliar boy was panting and sweating as he placed his hands on his knees. I looked at him, and found a pale, sweaty face. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his hands and his legs were trembling. "Hey, you okay, man?" I asked worriedly. I waited for him to catch his breath, and he finally spoke, "I'm sorry." Yep, that was the first thing he said to me. "For what? You didnt do anything wrong... right?" I added the last part, asking him in a unsure tone. "Kronos," he panted and took a deep breath, "He's alive. And he took your friends for a sacrifice to himself."

I couldn't believe it. No, I _refuse_ to believe it. "You mean Jason and Piper? The boy with the blonde hair and the girl with chocolate brown hair?" He nodded. My jaw dropped and I was sure my eyes were wide.

Then I added suspiciously, "Wait, how do you know this?" "I was one of the demigods in Kronos' army." and my eyes narrowed and having coldness in them. "But," then he suddenly started crying, "he was going to use me as a sacrifice as well. I was scared, so I ran away. I tried to free your friends but," he sniffed, "when I returned with something to cut the ropes they were in, they were already gone." I instantly felt bad for him but after the word "gone", he started crying hysterically.

I was too shocked to comfort him._ How can Jason and Piper be dead? They're two of the most powerful demigods I know. Maybe the boy is lying. Maybe he's putting a prank on me... But look at him. His shirt is torn and he really looks like he's telling the truth. There's only one answer. They are **really** dead. _I felt like I've been stabbed in the chest. My hands started shaking like crazy. My reaction was worse than the boy's. My eyes just couldn't get wider. Then, in the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth running up to me. As she got closer, her expression grew more worried. I tried to hide my reaction to the shocking news, but I just couldn't. She started studying my face and she finally asked, "Perce, you okay?" I decided to tell her later and lied, "Huh? Yeah, yeah, everything's fine."

Then, she did something I unexpected. I thought she was going to press me further, but instead, she gave me a calming hug. It calmed me just a teeny bit. Then she said in a soothing voice, "If you're not comfortable talking about whatever you are shocked about, you can tell me later, ok?" I calmed down a bit more, but I still couldn't get the words out of my head.

Then, she suddenly said, "Hey, Perce. Chiron called for a senior meeting. You ready to go?" I wasn't so sure, but I nodded anyway. So I put my arms around her shoulders as she put her arm around my waist.

When we walked into the Big House I scanned the room. It was all of my friends who helped me defeat Kronos. But my heart sank. But Kronos was _alive. _I wanted to apologize properly on my knees and just cry.

Then Chiron interrupted my depressing thoughts. He said, "I have very urgent news, everybody! Please listen!" he said in a panicked tone. Then he took a deep breath and said, "Last night, I heard a chanting sound and went outside to check. What I saw surprised me. It was our oracle, Rachel, spitting out a prophecy. I memorized it. She said,

_'To re - heal the once bloodshed world better._

_Three and the wise__ one__'s army __shall destroy__ the once-dead,_

_While s__even __shal__l perish the ancient immortal's head._

_However, chaos shall come once again,_

_To be saved by the cursed wand and pen.__'_

When I heard the prophecy, I looked at my girlfriend. She looked as if she was questioning herself. I bet she's having the same questions as me. In fact, it seemed like _everyone _was having the same questions. They only looked at each other, not saying a word.

Then finally, Chiron said, "I don't know most about the prophecy, but I know that the wise's army is Dumbledore's army." Then suddenly Annabeth said excitedly, "No way! You mean_ the_ Dumbledore in, like, the Harry Potter books?" Chiron answered, "Yes, my child, _the_ Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all. The one who Voldemort was most scared of. In fact, the only one." he stated. "But–""Now let me explain." he interrupted Annabeth. "Don't say that wizards are not real because they are. Dumbledore is my old friend. He is very wise. Yes, almost as wise as Athena. He's done lots of great and tremendous things. He has an army because there was a powerful enemy. Yes, almost as powerful as Kronos. Some of his students, considering the fact that he was a headmaster at Hogwarts, a school where wizards and witches go, made an army. They made it in the name of Dumbledore. It was called the D.A." He paused to get a drink of water.

"They made the army to fight the enemy, Lord Voldemort. But let's go back to the prophecy. So the wise's army is Dumbledore's Army. And there is another group. It's called the Golden Trio. There was Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Now, Harry Potter. He was a _very _famous boy and he still is now in the wizarding world. When he was a baby, Voldemort tried to kill his family and Harry's father died trying to protect his wife and his child. When he was trying to kill Harry, his mom was also trying to protect him. So Voldemort got irritated and killed her also." He paused again to get the story in our heads.

"But when he used a killing curse on Harry Potter, he didn't get killed. Instead, it left a lightning scar on Harry's forehead backfiring the curse to Voldemort. So Voldemort grew _really_ weak he couldn't even exist. But the reason why Harry didn't die was because of love. It was his mother's love that protected him. So because he "killed" Voldemort, people praised him. They called him "The-Boy-Who-Lived". And when Harry was about 14, Voldemort grew into full power and when Harry was about 18, Harry and his friend and Voldemort had a war. Many people were killed including Voldemort. So the 3 is obviously the Golden Trio and the once-dead is Voldemort. But I don't know who the 'ancient immortal' is." Okay, this is where I had to step in. "Uh, I think I know who it is."

As the story, about Jason and Piper, went, the girls were crying, including Annabeth and the boys had their eyes wide open and their jaws hanging. Yep, exactly like _my_ reaction. As soon as I finished the story, I immediately wrapped my arms around Annabeth. She was sobbing hard now, and I had no idea to comfort her. Even Chiron looked taken aback.

Then, he finally said, "Well, now we know who the ancient immortal is, we have to decide the 7 demigods." People looked at him questioningly, as he sighed and explained, "Obviously, if wizards destroy a wizard, Greeks have to destroy a Greek. So the Golden Trio destroys Voldemort, and the 7 demigods destroy Kronos. But who will the 7 demigods be? Hmm…"

He looked around the room and set his eyes on me, Annabeth, Thalia, Leo, and Nico a little bit longer than everybody else. "Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Leo, and Nico will be part of the 7 demigods. You will be going to Hogwarts to learn a bit of magic, and join forces with the Golden Trio and the D.A. Oh, and Hecate will bless you so you can actually perform magic." Then Annabeth said, "Chiron, you said _part _of the 7 demigods. Who will be the other 2?"

Everybody turned to Chiron. "Do you remember Draco and Luna? They will be the other 2. They will wait for you at Hogwarts." We nodded before Chiron said, "You will be leaving tomorrow at 8:00 am." Then he called us off.

* * *

**A/N: So, you liked it? I'm glad to hear that! Oh and I'm really sorry for the Jasper fans. I really dont like them so I just had to do that. So here's the Percabeth scene. And plz review :)**

**Percy: Hey, Annabeth, do you love me?**

**Annabeth: Of course, Seaweed Brain. Why do you ask?**

**Percy: Just asking, Wisegirl. :)**

**Annabeth: What was that smile? I know that smile, it's the im-guilty-please-dont-kill-me smile... What did you do, Percy.**

**Percy: Nothing... Or maybe did something like accidentally spill water on one of your blueprints for Olympus?...**

**Annabeth: YOU DID WHAT! I am so gonna kill you, Percy!**

**Percy: OW!**

**(After 15 minutes)**

**Me: Oh my gods, what happened to you, Percy?**

**Percy: Oh nothing, just got my face crushed, butt kicked, and got smacked on the head, and tons of more. Really not a big deal. **

**Me: Sure, not a big deal...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wassup peoples! I really have don't know what to say so I'm just gonna show you the chapter rite away. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Percabeth or Hanny**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

- Ginny's POV

Wow, I ate so much, I'm wondering if I'm slowly resembling Ron. That thought scares me so much, I would rather be a dog than him. Now here's a fact about me. When I'm full, I get sleepy. So I said bye to Harry, and went up to the girls' dormitory. I lied down, and tried to sleep. Then, I heard a voice in my head, "I will borrow your body." When I heard that I sat up, looked around to see if anyone was here. "Sweet dreams, little girl." As soon as the voice died, I felt a cold existence enter my body. And I got so sleepy I lied down on my bed, and my eyes closed as my body went slack.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was short. But guess who the "cold existence" is? Well, I'm not gonna tell you right now. Hehe, I'm so evil. :P Review!**

**Percy: Hey, Christy! I'm going on a date with Annabeth, what should I wear? I was thinking a suit would be nice. **

**Me: I seriously dont know why youre asking me, but you should wear a casual outfit.**

**Percy: Like what?**

**Me: Well, you should wear a sea-green shirt to match your eyes, and a pair of jeans, and sneakers. **

**Percy: That's it?**

**Me: Yup. It's that simple.**

**Percy: Wow. Why did I freak out so much? I'm such an idiot**

**Me: Yep, you are...**

**Percy: What was that?!**

**Me: Nothing...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, this is my last chapter for ****Percy Jackson and Harry Potter's Second War Part 1****! Please, I hope you enjoyed my story and look for ****Percy Jackson and Harry Potter's Second War Part 2****. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own the sea god's hottie or Potter. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

- Mysterious Person's POV (Disguised as Ginny)

"Ginny."

A soft voice woke me up, and I sleepily opened my eyes. But I immediately closed them. All around me, girls Ginny's age were dressing, including the girl who woke me up. It was harder to be Ginny than I thought.

Still with my eyes closed, I pulled the hangings around my (or Ginny's) bed, blocking all the half-dressed girls from my sight. Opening my eyes in the safety of my hangings, I sighed in relief. Apparently, girls in Ginny's dormitory didn't take privacy seriously. With a flick of my fingers, I changed Ginny's clothes. Thank goodness I was a god!

Finally (going past the now fully dressed girls), I made my way into the Gryffindor common room. Fortunately, Harry was alone, sitting by the fireplace. With Hermione and Ron gone, he was an easy target. Walking gracefully (Ginny had a nice walk) I went to Harry straightaway.

"Harry," I smiled to Harry in a way I hoped looked sweet and plopped myself down next to him in an armchair. "Good morning!" Thankfully, this must've been what Ginny did all the time, for Harry just smiled and said good morning back. Oddly, I noticed dark circles under his eyes. I frowned. "Sleep is a very important thing, Harry," I commented, poking one of his dark circles.

"I couldn't sleep because of the meeting we had last night."

Meeting? What meeting was he talking about? I acted as if I knew what he was talking about, and gave him a sympathetic smile. "The meeting was hard on you, wasn't it?" I said, hoping I was saying something that made sense.

"Yeah, it was. But I think was hard on all of us. After all, we just had our war with Voldemort a few months ago." Bingo. If I asked the right question, I could find out about this meeting.

"You know, Harry, I know this is kind of cruel but….." I pretended to blush, as if I had done something stupid.

"I sort of forgot about the meeting. You see, my friends told me to drink this potion and it turned out to be a Forgetting Potion. It's a long story why they did that. So…..can you tell me the details? No one really wants to talk about it to me."

"Sure, Ginny. I mean, how can I blame you for forgetting? After all, you did drink a Forgetting Potion." In my opinion, Ginny had a decent boyfriend.

This was going to be easy.

* * *

**Ooooh. Who is the mysterious person and what if Harry told the wrong person about the meeting. Find out by reading ****Percy Jackson and Harry Potter's Second War Part 2****. Review, people!**

**Percy: I'm so sad my awesome story is ending...**

**Me: Awww.. It's not ending, you can just read the part 2, Perce.**

**Annabeth: Yea, let's read it tommorrow, ok?**

**Percy: K, first thing tommorrow, read the part 2 of our story. **

**Me: Ok! I have to go on a date now. Bye bro!**

**Percy: Have a good time. Oh, and tell me if the boy breaks up with you. If he does I will seriously crush his little face. **

**Annabeth: Shut up, Percy! Have an awesome time, Christy! Oh I like your outfit, it's perfect for a date! :)**

**Me: Thanks, Anna! I'll be back around 9!**

**Percy & Annabeth: See ya!**

**Percy: She's already growing up so fast... I've taught her well...**

**Annabeth: What are you talking you only taught her water powers and sword-fighting. I taught her manners, how to speak in Greek, and tons of things.**

**Percy: Oh, I still call that teaching, ok?**

**Annabeth: (Sigh) You never grow up...**

**Percy: Yea, but I know you love me like that, Wisegirl. ;)**

**Annabeth: (Laugh) So what if I do, Seaweed Brain? Are you gonna stop me?**

**Percy: Hmm... Let me think about it... I would hate to. **

**(Kiss)**

**I'm a HUGE Percabeth fan so dont blame me, peoples! Please review, and see ya! Peace out! ;P**


End file.
